Comfort
by RTfics
Summary: I realize now, after writing this that ct was dead before carolina got two AI but shhhh you don't know that. Anyways, Enjoy everyone.


"What? This is bullshit!" I yelled.

"South Calm down!" Pleaded North trying to calm me.

"Calm down? That's easy for you to say, you already have an A.I. Who the fuck is she to take away our place?" I retorted gesturing at myself. Wash stood up.

"Our turn will come, they've already put me back on the list fo-"

"WHAT?" I yelled kicking a bench down in rage.

"You ever notice every time you open your mouth, you make things worse?" York glared at Wash through his helmet and he put his head down

"Sorry." He said quietly.

"And two A.I?" I started again "Why is she so special? What's so special about either of them?!" I asked furiously then slamming my fist into Texas' locker making it break open and causing her name tag to fall off.

"Pick it up." Said Tex's voice from behind me.

"What're you doing in here? You never come in here." Said York curiously.

"I've come for Carolina" she said quickly then turning back to me. "Pick it up." She said more forcefully. After moments of hesitation I bent down and picked up the part of the name tag that said tex and shoved it onto her chest then storming out punching the control panel making the door slide open.

"I should probably, uh… I better go" I heard my brother say as I jogged through the halls of the M.O.I to get away from the other freelancer. North came up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder "Jules.. Please calm down." He pleaded softly. I shook my head.

"It's not fair Andy! It's not fair that those two get special treatment because they're on top of the list!" I sat down on a bench and took my helmet off putting my head in my hands. He sat next to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"Don't worry Juliet." He smiled softly and pressed his head against mine. The corners of my mouth twitched up slightly. "Everything will work out how It's supposed to. You'll get an AI, trust me." He stood up and kissed my forehead putting his helmet on. "Try to get some rest alright?" He said as he took off down the hall. I nodded to myself and stood up, my helmet in my hand then walked to my room, opening the door and entering. I noticed a figure standing near my bed. I tensed.

"Who's there?" I reached for my magnum on my holster. CT Stepped out of the shadows.

"Hey South." She said smiling gingerly. Rage erupted through me.

"Ct? CT?" I lunged towards her my hands outstretched towards her neck. She quickly sidestepped and I fell onto my bed making it groan under the weight of my armour.

"Jules wait! Please wait! Let me explain!" I got up my chest heaving in anger.

"No! NO! You abandoned us! You betrayed us! YOU BETRAYED ME! I- We were supposed to stay together… But you left!" I snarled pulling my gun out with shaking hands and pointing it at her skull.

"South please wait! Wait.. I had to! The director is corrupt! This entire facility is corrupt." She put her head down. "South please come with me! Get out of here. Come with me! Please.." She said the last words pleadingly. I began to protest as she moved towards me crushing my body to hers in a hug. "I'm sorry… I had to get out." I closed my eyes pressing my face to her neck.

"Why are you even here?" I asked through tears, a rare thing for me. She sighed.

"I had to deliver something." But that's besides the point she murmured into my ear and pulled away from me slightly. She looked at me for a moment then smiled.

"Wha-?" My words were cut off as she pressed her lips to mine softly. I let out a surprised gasp and she pulled away hastily.

"I-I'm sorry" She murmured stumbling back.

"N-No! It's… Don't stop." I lunged forwards and grabbed her head pulling her into a more forceful kiss. She murmured in approval she smiled against my lips and pushed me up against the wall softly. "S-stop." I murmured, "Take your armour off" I ordered while backing up and pulling my chest piece off and shoulder guards then bracers and gloves, revealing the skin suit under my armour. I quickly bent down and ripped my boots off as well as the thigh guards then the crotch guard and threw them to the floor then looked up hastily at CT who was finishing pulling off the rest of her armour. "Come here." I murmured curling my finger in a 'come here' motion. She smiled, blushing softly.

"What do you plan to do..?" She asked winding her hands through my hair and pressing my head into hers as I let my hands loop together at the small of her back pulling towards me making the only thing between us the soft fabric of the skin suit. I groaned as she bit my lip making her deepen this kiss further.

"I'm sorry I left" She muttered against my lips. "I… have wanted this for so long" That was enough to drive me insane. I reached up to the top of the skin suit grabbed the zipper and tore it downward, off her body revealing her perfect, perky breasts. I grinned trailing kisses down from the corner of her mouth all the way down to her hard nipples, closing my mouth around them making a moan escape her lips. I continued sucking softly and twirling my tongue around her pink niple. I suddenly bit down making her arch her back pushing her into me and mewling loudly. She clutched my head, digging her nails into my scalp. I pulled her towards the bed moving my hand up to work on her untouched niple, meanwhile still playing with the one in my mouth. I gently laid her onto the bed and trailed my tongue down her stomach. I skipped her entrance much to her annoyance and started licking the inside of her thighs. She moaned and pushed her crotch closer to my face, I grinned wickedly and pinched her niple hard making arch herself entirely onto me. I moved my face up slightly and pushed my tongue out delving it shallowly into her dripping vagina. I could tell she was already near climax by her labored breathing. I chuckled inwardly at my ability to render the powerful soldier mouldable. I sucked on her clitoris nibbling it softly making her yell out in pure please. "F-Faster!" She yelled thrusting her hips against my mouth as I snaked my tongue out like a viper. Her thrusting was becoming jerky and her breathing was heavy. I gave her clitoris one last bite and she jerked to a stop, I felt her muscles clench around my tongue while she yelled out, "S-SOUTH!" as her juices exploded all over my face. I swallowed them and licked up as much as I could before she sat up extremely fast and rolled me over slamming her mouth onto mine I smiled in approval and moaned at the sudden pressure in my vagina, she had slipped four fingers into my vagina.

"M-More! P-Please more!" I groaned, it was now my turn to thrust against her.

"Your wish is my command~" She murmured into my ear moving faster. Suddenly the weight was gone and I whimpered.

"W-Wher-" I started.

"Hush I'll be back in a moment." I heard drawers opening then the weight was suddenly back, and it was vibrating. She'd gone into my drawer and found my vibrating dildo. Of course at the time I didn't care what she was using I cared how it felt, and it felt AMAZING. I mewled as she thrusted it mercilessly into me time and time again making breathing only possible in short gulps. "Cum for me South." She murmured into my ear. I nodded and pressed myself harder against the vibration as my muscles began to tighten I moaned and yelled out her name loud enough that whoever was next to us must have heard as I release onto her hand and the dildo. She pulled it out and licked the juices up. She grinned getting off me and going under the covers, I did the same.

"T-That was amazing.." I murmured as I put my head in the nook of her shoulder, slowly dozing off to sleep.

I woke up feeling amazing but noticed an absence at my side. I looked over and noticed CT was gone and bolted upright. I looked around. CT was gone…

Again.


End file.
